


most ardently.

by stoopidmiles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, F/M, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Yearning, and darcy is kylo, and just not mention the readers name at all, but if it does well then who knows, i am obsessed with pride and prejudice, im gonna try Not to use y/n, maybe i'll write a spin off, not Enemies to lovers but they're not friends, probably not any smut, so this is a p&p star wars au, the og slow burn, the reader is elizabeth, uh i think that's it, you can kind of work out the rest, you dont need to know p&p to read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoopidmiles/pseuds/stoopidmiles
Summary: it's pride and prejudice but ben solo is mr darcy. that's literally the plot.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 11





	most ardently.

You first heard about Ben a couple of days after moving in with the Solos.

You were seventeen, and still adjusting to living in a household where nobody hated you. Leia and Han ran a sort of foster home, but only with (at the time) four kids. They’d taken you in after you finally gave up on your parent’s abusive shit, and this was now your permanent home. They casually mentioned Ben at dinner, as they tried to get to know you through a serious of stories about their lives, and questions about yours.

“When we had Ben-“ Leia started, about to tell you why they moved to your city in the first place.

“Ben?” you asked, “I didn’t know you had a son!”

“Oh! I can’t believe we forgot to mention him!” She replied. “Yes, Ben. He’s twenty-one, and he just graduated from university. He lives a few towns over, and he’s been so busy with work and Uni that we haven’t seen him in a month or two. I’m sure you’ll meet him soon!”

You didn’t meet him soon.

Ben had been mentioned occasionally after that, but he was always so _busy_ according to Leia and Han. You had a vague idea of what he looked like from old photos around the house, big ears and an even bigger grin. He looked like any normal kid. Leia and Han seemed proud of him though. They gushed over his successful job at a well-known tech company and would announce at dinner every time they heard he got a promotion. You were happy for him, obviously, and happy that Leia and Han were proud of their son, but you didn’t really know the guy, so didn’t feel as much of an attachment to him as you did to the other kids that Leia and Han took care of.

When you moved in, there was only Rose and Paige Tico and Poe Dameron. You were the fourth teenager that they had taken in, and after you came Kaydel Connix. Poe was the first teenager that had moved into the house. Leia and Han found him sleeping outside an airport, he told them that he’d been there for a couple of days, buying food at the vendors inside with what little money he had, and watching planes go by. He wanted to be a pilot and would visit the airports on weekends with his grandfather, when he was still alive. Poe’s parents were awful to him, after his grandpa’s death. They barely spoke to him, apart from to put him down, and when he was outed at the age of fifteen, they kicked him out as soon as they heard. Leia and Han were appalled that anyone could ever treat their child like that, so they invited him to move in with them, and vowed to help every teenager they met from then on who needed it.

Next was Rose and Paige. The Solos saw them in a corner booth at McDonald’s, avoiding eye contact with other people and picking at fries. They had greasy hair and dark circles under their eyes, and Leia immediately went over and asked if they were ok. They told her that their mother had died, and their father had left them and started a new family with another woman, so now they were trying to work out the best course of action for the rest of their lives. Han came over to join them, and Leia explained what had happened, and then they asked the girls to move in. Rose and Paige agreed, and now they’d been living in the house for 6 years.

You came after Rose and Paige. Your parents had awful views on politics, and after one too many disagreements, you had decided that you just couldn’t take it anymore, you had to leave. You packed your bags and left one Saturday morning, and hadn’t looked back since. Poe had been your friend for a while at school, and you knew he didn’t live with his birth parents, so the first place you visited was his house. Leia and Han welcomed you in with cookies and tea, and after you explained what had happened, they said you could stay for as long as you liked. You didn’t plan to stay for more than a year, but Leia and Han encouraged you to focus more on your studies than getting a job and moving out, and before you knew it, you were 20, and going to a local university.

Kaydel was the most recent addition to your unconventional family. She never knew her parents, they put her up for adoption after she was born, and she’d been shunted around foster homes ever since. You and Poe had seen her around at school, sat alone at lunch tables and quietly reading books in the hallways, and decided to take her in under your wings. It took a while to get her to open up about the foster homes, and why she avoided people at school, but you and Poe both noticed the how she perked up slightly when you asked her if she wanted to come and study at yours one day after school. You had already explained Kaydel’s situation to Leia and Han before she came over, and they wanted to help as soon as possible, so the ‘studying’ was actually just Leia and Han slowly convincing her to move in. After a couple of weeks of experiencing the Solo’s hospitality, Kaydel agreed, of course, and now she was happier than ever.

You made a strange bunch, but it worked. The Solo’s house was big enough that you all had your own rooms, and over the years they had become personalised to your tastes. You had rotas and jobs for everyone in the house, just like any average family, but Leia and Han were laxer about rules than most parents. You didn’t really have a curfew, you weren’t forced to do chores, or have a perfect attendance. Leia and Han just wanted you to be happy and do what you wanted with your life. They made sure that you stuck with schoolwork, so you at least had a high school diploma under your belt no matter what you did. It was a nice place to live by most people’s standards, and the best situation possible compared to the other places you’d all lived.

Poe, Paige, and Rose had met Ben before. He lived in the house when Poe first moved in, and Rose and Paige had met him when he came home from Uni for the holidays. They told you he was nice and mentioned him every so often in stories about Christmases and Thanksgivings you had missed, but also said that he came across a bit… stern. This seemed weird to you, considering his parents were the kindest people you knew, but you supposed traits like that were learnt more than inherited.

It was the start of the summer when Han and Leia announced that Ben was _finally_ coming to visit. He would be staying with a friend, closer to the city, and they were planning to hold a small graduation gathering the night that they arrived. You were looking forward to actually having a conversation with the mysterious Ben Solo, plus Leia and Han were cooking dinner for the gathering, and you never missed a chance to eat their famous baked potatoes. Poe, Rose, and Paige were equally excited, but Kaydel would rather stay home and play video games. This gathering was how you ended up in Poe’s room at 6pm, trying to work out what the _fuck_ you were both going to wear.

“I just don’t know if it’s going to call for something more formal, or something light and casual!” You moaned to Poe, who was stood next to his wardrobe comparing two seemingly identical pairs of black skinny jeans.

“Just wear a pair of your fancy high-waisted trousers and a plain coloured t-shirt.” He replied, still studying the jeans with a confused expression on his face.

“But do the trousers make it seem more formal? Too formal? I know it’s a graduation thing but that doesn’t mean that it’s going to be formal.”

“Why don’t you just ask Leia and Han?”

You stopped. Why the hell didn’t you think of that?

Poe smiled and shook his head at the expression on your face. You flipped him off and made your way downstairs towards the kitchen, where you could hear Leia and Han talking.

You walked into the kitchen and were met not only by Leia and Han, but a tall man with shoulder-length dark hair and a serious face as well. Your face grew hot, as you remembered that all you were wearing was a small pair of shorts and a tank top. You hadn’t realised that Ben Solo would come over to see his parents before the gathering.

“Oh!” Leia exclaimed, snapping you away from your thoughts, “I forgot to introduce you to Ben!” You smiled as she told Ben who you were, and he nodded at you.

“Uhm, I actually came down to ask what type of gathering it’s going to be? I don’t know whether to wear something more formal or casual…”

“Well Ben? Casual or formal?” Leia turned to look at her son. He looked at you, eyes scanning over your body, making you feel small.

“I suppose semi-formal. Finn and I are wearing shirts and trousers. So probably that.”

He _was_ stern. His voice was deep and rich, and he seemed so serious about something so small. You felt intimidated.

“Uh- ok, bye then!” You ran out the room and back upstairs, slamming the door to Poe’s room behind you.

He looked up from the two pairs of jeans he was still deliberating between.

“What?”

“Ben is here! In the kitchen with Han and Leia!” You looked at him, wide eyed, and his face lit up. He ran out of the room and down the hall towards Rose and Paige’s rooms.

“Ben’s in the kitchen!” He shouted, and they both poked their heads around their doors, before running out at the sight of Poe’s face.

You didn’t really understand why they were so excited to see Ben. He just seemed intimidating, not someone you would run down the stairs to see.

You walked over to your room and opened the wardrobe, trying to find a t-shirt and some trousers like Poe had mentioned before. You decided on a dark blue pair, along with a thick belt, and a white t-shirt, hoping that was what Ben had meant by semi-formal. Poe came into your room then, looking happy.

“Oh, so you are wearing the combo I suggested.” He said, motioning towards your ensemble. You gave him a passive aggressive smile, and sat down at your desk, starting on your makeup for the night.

“Ben is a bit intimidating, isn’t he?”

Poe looked at you.

“What?”

“I just thought he seemed a bit scary, y’know. He’s six foot whatever, and really… glarey.”

“Glarey?”

“Yeah. He looked at me like I’d shat in his cereal.”

Poe laughed at that.

“I think that’s just how he is. I can see why _you’d_ think he’s intimidating; that’s the height, but scary? He’s a big softie!”

You hummed.

“I got the impression he disliked me. Maybe I’m just being paranoid.”

“I think you are.” He stretched and walked over to your desk, picking up an eyeliner pencil and leaning forward into your mirror.

“That’s how you get conjunctivitis, dumbass.” You muttered.

“You don’t have conjunctivitis so how would I get it from your eyeliner?”

He made a good point. “So, what are you wearing anyway?”

“That funky Hawaiian shirt I bought last week and some black jeans.”

“So, you're dressing like a dad?”

“Exactly! I’m sure I’ll be matching Han!” You both laughed and continued applying makeup, talking about everything, from the next time you planned to visit the mall, to how corrupt society is under capitalism.

You arrived back downstairs after almost an hour of careful grooming. Poe’s hair was neatly hair sprayed into place, and his eyes were ringed with liner, making them look smoky. The dark look was completely thrown off by his shirt, which was bright pink and covered in palm trees. You were wearing the aforementioned ‘t-shirt and high-waisted trousers’ look, along with some light blue eyeshadow and mascara, just so you felt more dressed up.

“You guys look great!” Han exclaimed, whilst Leia, Rose and Paige clapped their hands together and agreed. Ben smirked at Poe, and shoots another glance up and down your body, before meeting your eyes. He nodded at you, as if to show his approval, and you looked at him, mostly confused but also a little mad.

Why did he keep looking you up and down like he was studying you? And why didn’t he seem to like you? You hadn’t done anything, so why did his eyes bore into your skin like that?

“Are we all ready to leave then?” Han asked, earning a nod from everyone around the room.

“Are we _really_ going in the Millennium Falcon?” Rose asked, “You can’t turn up to a party in a minibus.”

Han had bought the Millennium Falcon over 10 years ago, off some guy he met at a bar. It was a piece of junk, had always been a piece of junk, and would always be a piece of junk. The only positive about it was it meant that you could all go for road trips together, and those stopped when Poe got busy with learning how to fly, and you started going to Uni.

“Yes. It saves petrol.” The Millennium Falcon was Han’s pride and joy, he would take any excuse to drive it, and acted deeply offended every time someone insulted it.

You and Poe groaned, but trudged outside with everyone else anyway, figuring that maybe if you were the first to get on the minibus, you could sit in the seats with the least gum on them. Poe managed to get your old favourite seats, the two at the back, so you both sat back and enjoyed the ride.


End file.
